Third time is the Charm
by elinchow
Summary: Dracula returned the third time, and this time for Anna...what will happened? Not for Gabriel fans...Chapter 13's up!
1. A new horror

Chapter1 A New Horror  
  
A/n: This is my first story, pardon for any mistakes I made.....Read and review!!!!

* * *

Three years had passed since the death of the dark prince, as well as the Vladislaus Dragulia and Princess Anna Valerious. The ash of Anna's was buried in Transylvania, near her village, by the sea. Gabriel paid a visit every each month to place flowers on the green grass. The ashes in Castle Dracula were forgotten though, but not for long...  
  
As the clock chimed midnight, a slight slizzering sound sounded throughout the cold and abandoned castle. A figure started to form as the ashes mixed with the wind and continued to rise. Shape of a man could be seen standing as the wind died down, clad in black, with a cape draping down from his shoulder till the ground.  
  
His riding boots hitting the cold cement ground as he moved toward the window, the dull glowing moon shone towards him, the details of his clothes and features still the same-a vague look of military and the charming features. However, hanging from his neck by a silver chain was a crystal demon skull that seemed to glow under the moonlight.  
  
"So Gabriel...let's see if God will save you this time..."  
  
With that, he stepped on to the window edge, the window opened on its own, the wind howled as he willed himself into his winged form and took flight.  
  
Gabriel was preparing to pay a visit to Anna as he heard the bell chimed midnight. Saddling the black stallion, he mounted the horse and kicked it into a trot, towards the wide green plain near the sea.  
  
After a few minutes of ride, Gabriel leapt from his horse as it came to a stop just where Anna is buried. He bended down to place a bunch of fresh flowers and murmured something akin to prayer beneath his breath before mounting his horse and left.  
  
Unknown to any, a figure stepped out from the shadow and toward the area just placed with flowers. The figure brushed some stray locks of hair out of his eyes and stood staring at the flowers, a smirk creep across his face.  
  
"Anna, see what your beloved Gabriel had done to you. But don not fret for I shall resurrect you and you shall be my bride."  
  
With a wave of his arms, the ground began to shatter and the crystal glass which contained the ashes of Anna's raised into the air before him and flew into his opened hand. Without wasting any second, he summoned his winged form and took flight back to his icy fortress.  
  
**TBC**

* * *

A/n: R&R! The more the merrier and the faster the next chapter will be up! 


	2. The game has begun

Chapter 2: The game has begun  
  
A/N: Thank to all reviewers. And special thanks to sinister-darkness for typing the first chapter! Yup, she helped me in starting the story. And be sure to read her story, for Dracula's fans......I think. The story is 'The last of the valerious'  
  
This is only my second chapter, so, pardon for any mistakes I had made. If any of you is a fan of Dracula, then please go and read my friend's story,

* * *

Unknown to the impending horrors, the villagers in Transylvania continued to lead a simple life, just like the day Dracula had perished from the village. Gabriel was greeted and welcomed by the villagers when the moment he entered the village, dismounted from his horse while returning his greeting to them. He bought his black stallion into the stable, where there, he met Carl.  
  
Carl, who was an inventor, was Gabriel only friend, had helped him in inventing all sorts of strange but powerful weapons, was chatting happily with a woman, who he assumed was a barmaid according to the clothes she wore.  
  
Hoping to get a closer look of the woman's appearance, Gabriel walked cautiously and silently towards them as he had no intention to interrupt their conversation. Not wanting to be discovered by Carl, Gabriel hid behind a pillar while scanning the barmaid.

She was quite a beautiful lady who had her tresses cascaded on her shoulders, caressing down her back. She had a pair of ocean blue optics and small rosy lips which made her look sexier and more seductive.  
  
Gabriel continued to gait as softly as he could, toward Carl, who hugged the barmaid suddenly into his chest. The barmaid returned the hug while murmuring something to Carl that made his expression changed suddenly. Their barmaid kissed affectionately on Carl's cheek as a signal of goodbye and pranced back into the bar.  
  
Gabriel, who was now behind Carl, coughed a few time to make the atmosphere there not as embarrassing for he had realized that the barmaid most likely had told him about his existence in this stable. Carl coughed and squeaked back before turning around to meet Gabriel.  
  
"So, that's the barmaid you saved, huh?'' Gabriel asked, casting an eyebrow.  
  
"Er....." Carl stammered, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Oh, so that your _fiancée_," teased Gabriel.  
  
They walked into the bar, sitting down for a drink. Gabriel ordered a glass of whiskey, while an evil feeling surged through him, making him to stand up suddenly, looking bewildered.  
  
He ran out of the bar, heading straight to the stable. He saddled his horse, leaped onto it and kicks it into a canter, toward the green plain where Anna is buried.  
  
A gust of strong wind swept past and instantly a figure appeared, transforming from a winged beast into human form. He teleported from the outside of his castle into a room.  
  
The room was dimmed lighted with only candelabras lined on one side, its blue flame flickering idly. A goblet sat on a wooden ebony table in the middle of the room, with golden white flame emitting from it. Dracula walked towards it with the crystal glass and placed before it, on the ground.  
  
He used his fingernail to slit his wrist and let the blood drip into the glass, mixed with the ash. A ring of fire surrounded the glass and the next, Anna was standing before his eyes. She was still the same just before she died, her gaze fixed upon Dracula, a look of disgust on her face. Taking a step back as he advanced, she tried get out of the room, but he blocked her way and gave a smirk.  
  
"Where do you think you are running to, Anna?"

-

-

-  
  
**TBC**

* * *

A/n: R&R!!!! And be sure to check out my friend's story!


	3. To win the heart of the princess

Chapter 3: To win the heart of the Princess  
  
A/N: Thanks to all reviewers and sorry to all of you, for I have taken such a long time to have chapter 3 posted up. I will try to make my story longer...and once again, thanks to my friend, Sinister-darkness for helping me to write the first few portions of the story

* * *

Upon reaching the buried place, Gabriel found out that the earth has been dug and the crystal glass gone. It was then corroborate that his rival was back, Count Vladislaus Dracula. He had taken Anna's ash.... which means that Dracula would try to resurrect her.... and claim her as his bride. With an angry cry, he kicked his horse into a gallop, straight toward Castle Dracula.... he would get Anna back, be her dead or alive.  
  
"Anna..... Don't be afraid...." the count cooed, taking a step toward the cornered princess.  
  
"Be my bride, Anna. I promise I will love you..."  
  
The princess's eyes glared at him with fury, "You are hollow! You will not be able to love!"  
  
"Oh, but I can.... if you be my bride..."  
  
"Never," She spat right into his eyes as he advanced upon her.  
  
He snarled and pinned her to the wall, his fangs bared, eyes glowed blue, "Never has anyone refused me, never!" he hissed.  
  
Anna remained calm and refused to give in to her fear that was crawling through her body, but stared right back into his face. Dracula gave an astonished look and chuckled, regaining his equanimity.  
  
"You are strong and gorgeous, Anna," he continued, running a finger down her jaw.  
  
The count lowered his head to kiss Anna while his arms stretched to touch her back, embracing her into his chest. His lips continued to move closer to Anna's, who pushed him away just before his lips touched hers. Dracula hissed angrily as the feelings of being refused surged up inside him.  
  
The push of Anna's was so forceful that it caused Dracula to stumble backward, knocking against the door. He regained his composure and stared furiously straight into Anna's eyes, which made her shiver hysterically.  
  
Anna, who was now terrified, was beginning to move further away from Dracula, for his glare was kind of sinister that has made her skin crawl. Anna stopped to retreat as her back touched another corner of the room. She glimpsed back at Dracula and noticed that his canines were longer and sharper than just now.  
  
Dracula walked with a sudden smile etched on his face, towards the place where Anna was. Anna, who was now rigid with fear, was unable to move or control her body. Dracula continued to advance and stopped until he was standing in front of Anna once again. He bowed before Anna and stretched out his hand as his face creased with a smirk.  
  
"Come, let us dine" he spoke in a charming tone of his.  
  
Despite of the fear, Anna gave her hand to Dracula's, and followed him out of the room, to the dining hall  
  
The dining hall was cavernous and well-lilted with chandeliers and was decorated in a style which seemed to be specially designed for rich and influential people.  
  
"Sit, my dear Anna," Dracula spoke politely and warmly as he pulled out a chair from the table, and invited Anna to be seated. He clapped his hands together and immediately, at the door, appeared a figure of a human. A short elf-like creature dressed in normal clothe that was a bit torn and tattered, came scampering toward the Count, bowing before him.  
  
"Yes, master, you call for me?" he spoke in a low and humble voice.  
  
"Serve the food for this lady of mine, Tobi" Dracula commanded.  
  
He bowed once against before retreating into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not yours, Dracula" Anna hissed with anger.  
  
"Don't be angry, my dear," Dracula coaxed. "Don't be too sure that you will not be mine," Dracula spoke confidently.  
  
Anna glared at him with silence and anger and waited. As if by cue, the servant returned with a tray of food and two glasses of liquid, both filled with crimson to the brim. Tobi placed the thicker crimson one before Dracula and the less crimson and clearer one before Anna.  
  
"Eat, my love, you should be hungry by now," Dracula spoke caring as he placed the tray of food in front of Anna.  
  
"I'M AM NOT YOUR LOVE, DRACULA!" Anna bellowed as she cast an angry look towards the Count. Dracula looked at her with love and joy filled his eyes. He grinned at Anna while sipping some of the Crimson liquid into his mouth.  
  
Just then, black smoke began to rise from the ground. Three figures could be seen rising from the circle of black smoke and Dracula could only stare when he realized that they were his brides.  
  
"Master," called a flirty and familiar voice as red head rushed towards Dracula. Dracula stared once again as Aleera rushed towards him and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck, licking him at the corner of his mouth that was stained with the blood he drank from the glass.  
  
Dracula was shocked to see her three brides, did the devil freed their souls or did devil send them back for something in return, such as a mission to be complete.  
  
"Master, we are back to serve you. But the devil ordered you to killed Van Helsing with the help of ours. Failure is not an excuse. He will make sure you stay in hell if you die again. You won't be given another chance," Marishka explained.  
  
Anna looked at Aleera in disgust as well as Dracula, who gave a smile and gently pushed Aleera away, saying, "don't be like this, Aleera, someone is jealous."  
  
Aleera pouted and moved off his laps, but not before casting a glare toward Anna. Dracula stood up from the chair and murmured something to his brides. They glided away from the dinning hall, leaving the two of them.  
  
"Anna, it is time for you to rest and for me as well...the sun will be up soon. " the count told her, grabbing hold of her hands and leading her out of the hall.  
  
Anna flinched at his icy touch, but let herself to be led by him. They walked down the corridor and Dracula stopped before a door. He opened and led her inside. The room was filled with fragrant and there was a bathroom, vanity, four poster bed-with candelabras burning warmly in one corner.  
  
Dracula smiled and led her to the bed, but Anna refused, thinking that he had an evil motive. "Relax, Anna. Be at peace and sleep, it is getting late, don't think of such dirty things," the count chided her, seeing the image formed in her mind. "But that time will come soon...." He whispered, pulling her forcefully to her bed and covered her with the comforter. Anna had no choice but to sleep as his spell took over her.

-

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Is this story long? Too long?

In respond to Kay-sama, the story is 'the last of the valerious', by sinister-darkness. Is this what you are asking?


	4. To go with the hunter

Chapter 4: To go with the hunter

A/N: Once again, thank to all reviewer and supporter. Sorry that I have taken such a long time to have this chapter posted up because examinations are coming soon.

Due to my wacky friend, she demanded that I add in her character as well, named Amber, hope you enjoy.

* * *

The leaves on the ground rustled and died down as a black stallion appeared, stopping in front Castle Dracula. Gabriel dismounted from his horse at a rapid speed while questions kept whirling in his mind.

Was Anna resurrected by Dracula, or was not? If yes, had Dracula done anything to hurt her? If no, what did Dracula wanted her ash for? He just could not stop thinking of these questions, which made him confused and worried.

He approached the gate of Castle Dracula, and knocked forcefully on it, with anger rising inside him. An elf-like creature opened the heavy and rusting gate after a few seconds later, bowing amiably before the visitor as a sign of respect and welcome.

"Who are you looking for, Sir" the creature spoke courteously while a warmly smile etched on his face.

"Your master, Dracula," Gabriel replied solemnly as he cast an impatient look toward the servant.

"My master has just retired to rest, so I'm afraid that he is unable to meet you now," the servant spoke in a tone of apology.

"Is there anyone around to meet me now," Gabriel questioned, hoping to find out whether the brides of Dracula had also been resurrected by Dracula.

"No, the mistresses may have also retired to bed now," the servant answered.

"The brides have also been resurrected by Dracula, that means... the chances of seeing Anna again is very high," Gabriel murmured under his breath.

"So, can I go in and wait for Dracula to awake," asked Gabriel.

"I afraid not," the servant bowed and continued, "my master had ordered that no one is to entered his castle while he is resting; so please come back tomorrow, the servant walked backward, preparing to close the gate.

Incensed, Gabriel pulled out his cross bow, and aimed it toward the servant.

"Move aside, or else I will kill you," Gabriel threatened as he moved the tip of the arrow directly on the neck of the servant, who was now shivering with fear.

"W-welcome," the servant stuttered while moving away, leaving a path for Gabriel to walk in.

The hall of Castle Dracula is filled of laughter of a woman. Meanwhile, we could see Amber hiding behind one of the pillar of Castle Dracula. How did she get in? I don't know.

Marishka appeared flying and playing in the air. Her laughter ceased and movement stopped when footsteps of Gabriel was heard. A sudden smile creased on her face when a familiar figure appeared at the door, staring at her with a pair of ferocious eyes.

"Oh..... My dear Gabriel, it has been such a long time we had not met each other, has you miss me by now?'' Marishka teased while she cast a smirk toward Gabriel, whose expression was now very stern.

Without saying a word, Gabriel raised his crossbow and aimed it toward the place where Marishka was. A few seconds later, the arrow was seen wedged on the shoulder of Marishka and black blood was seen rushing out from her wound. Marishka gave a shrill screech, which was filled with pain and agony, echoed through the whole castle and flew away.

Dracula, who was resting in his coffin, was awakened by this familiar scream. He knew that his rival has arrived, to find out about Anna and wanted her back. He knew that Gabriel might have hurt Marishka for the scream of hers told him.

The face of Dracula ceased into a smirk while he summoned his winged form, and flew toward the hall. Gabriel was now busily scanning the hall, paying attention to every slight movement and sound, making sure that he would not be suddenly attacked by Dracula.

A gust of wind brushed before Gabriel's eyes, and immediately a black figure appeared before his eyes, a man who is cruel, who has no emotion at all, who he killed three years ago, was standing alive before him once again, and Gabriel sensed that he might be more powerful than in the past.

Another three figures of three ravishing women followed to arrive once Dracula transformed back into his human form, and landed just beside Dracula. They were unmistaken as the three brides.

"Master," called a childish voice as Aleera walked up, holding his arm. Gabriel looked at his four enemies, unsure of what to say. He glimpsed at Marishka, and noticed that her wound had been healed.

"How nice to see you again Gabriel, my old friend," Dracula greeted while a smile plastered on his face.

"No more nonsense from you, Dracula, where is Anna?" Gabriel questioned as he cast a threatening look toward Dracula.

"Anna?" Dracula asked, pretending to be ignorant and followed by a menacing laugh." Anna has died three years ago and she was killed by you Gabriel," he added.

"Do not play a fool with me, Dracula. You had taken Anna's ash and now returned it to me," Gabriel bellowed, with anger rising inside him.

Dracula gave a smirk, preparing to open his mouth and speak, when footsteps could be heard, approaching them. A familiar figure was seen, that made the expression of Gabriel to changed from anger to happiness and excitement.

"What's happening," Anna asked sleepily while her eyes were half closed and opened.

"Anna," Gabriel called in a loving tone as a smile etched on his face.

Anna was shocked and excited to hear this familiar voice. She opened her eyes slowly, hoping that it was not a dream. A figure of a man stood in front of her, the man who she knew would come to save her, and was also the man who she loves.

"Gabriel," replied Anna while running toward Gabriel, embracing him on his neck and both of them kissed in front of Dracula's eyes.

Dracula stood at his position, staring at them while disappointment filled him.

"Both of you are free to leave," Dracula spoke, trying to made the atmosphere more comfortable for him.

Gabriel hold the hand of Anna's, and began to retreat to the door while aiming his crossbow toward his enemies. Slowly, Gabriel moved backwards, his crossbow was seen aimed down once he was at the gate.

The rusting sound had once again sounded through the castle and immediately followed by the galloping sound of the horse.

"Master, why wouldn't you kill Anna and Gabriel," questioned Aleera while the feelings of hate and jealously surged through him.

"No, I will not kill Anna or harm her in my lifetime as a vampire. Never. She was the first to disobey me and I will not let that happens. I will make her mine, just you wait and see.....

* * *

TBC


	5. The true colors

Chapter 5 The true colors

A/n: I'm back! Glad to see me? I hope so! On with the story then!

* * *

The land broke into a flesh of light as the crimson red sun rose into the sky. Gabriel and Anna rode the black stallion, arrived at the village of Transylvania and dismounted, leading the horse back into the stable.

Gabriel and Anna entered an inn, intending to have their breakfast, where there, they met Carl and Merdelia, his fiancée. Sitting down on the empty chairs beside Gabriel and Anna, Carl ordered two glasses of fruit juice while greeting Anna with a warm smile. The drinks which were ordered by Carl were placed on the table in front of Carl after a few second by a waiter.

"Thanks," Carl spoke politely. The waiter bowed amiably at Carl before retreating into the kitchen. "Anna, it has been such a long time we have not met," Carl continued while sipping some of the drink.

"Yes, it is really such a long time that you have already get yourself a stunning wife," Anna teased, casting a playful look toward the two of them.

Merdelia blushed slightly, muttered something into Carl's ears before walking away from the inn into the bar.

Meanwhile, in castle Dracula, the dark prince commanded his three beauties to go back to his chamber, to continue to rest for he sensed the presence of a living creature in the hall. The three brides were immediately seen glided obediently back to their chamber.

"Come out now, "Dracula spoke as an unpleasant smile creased on his face. Amber walked out from her hiding place behind the pillar in castle Dracula and bowed gracefully with respect before the count.

She was dressed in a white blouse, with a pair of black fitting pants, a black leather trench coat over her petite frame. Her auburn hair reached till her back, cascading, her sapphire optics fixed upon the count, smiling.

"How did you get in here? And what is your purpose?" Dracula questioned as curiously shown on his face. "The Devil had ordered me to come here to be your minion, and at the same, assisted you to get rid of van helsing," Amber lied.

Her skill in lying was so perfect and skillful that she did not even blink her eyes, made the prince to believe her without any suspicious.

"The room that lies across the hall is yours. Rest now as there will be lots of works to be done when dawn arrived," Dracula told her while transforming back into his winged form and flew back into his room to rest.

In the inn, both of them had finished up their meals and followed Carl back into the Valerious mansion to sleep as the previous night had made them felt lethargic to continue with anything.

Dracula awoke in the middle of his sleep as a sinister voice was heard in his room. He scanned his room carefully and he saw a flash of light, followed by a black smoke appearing in front of his coffin. Smoke that he recognized gave him an eerie feeling that made him feel intimidated.

"My son, "a chilling voice as a familiar face appeared, it was the devil. "Yes Father?" the dark prince replied. "I have decided to rekindle your emotions, but you must promise to kill Gabriel," the devil spoke mightily.

"Yes Father"

"This reward is given...and can be taken if you fail me once again..."the devil continued as he slowly began to disappear. "Fail me and you shall regret..."

Dracula woke up, startled, thinking that it was all a dream. He got up and decided to have a little stroll. As he walked down the corridor, a voice of a woman was heard, the voice was alluring, filled with joy and a bit of childishness, aroused the interest of Dracula.

The count gravitated toward the place where the voice came from. Pushing open the door, Marishka was seen in her sleeping gown made of azure satin, dancing and singing in the middle of her chamber. He continued to advance as she remained unaware of her master's existent.

The prince came to a stop and embraced her from behind. Marishka shivered as she was shocked by this sudden gesture, and turned her head to see who it was...

"Master...?"

"Do you want to bear my child, Marishka? Just like what Verona had done," Dracula asked, whispering near her ear charmingly.

"N-no master, I......I have not fed yet," she refused, as she was frightened that he would hurt her.

"Oh...don't worry, my love. You can feed on me," he persuaded, wearing a seductive smile.

"But...master, I won't dare."

Incensed, as no one had ever refuse him, he pinned her forcefully down on the bed, his canines bared and his optics turned icy blue. Marishka was terrified by this instant movement, and was now whimpering.

Dracula loosened his grip and continued," You are my bride! And you should fulfill your part as a wife! That is to bear my child! Don't be afraid my dear...I will not hurt you," finishing with this sentence immediately, the count process to strip off her clothes and his even before she could say or do anything.

He lowered his head and began to kiss her face, and slowly down to her neck, his canines grazing them. Moment later, Marishka was moaned loudly, hoping that he would stop. Unknown to any, a dark figure was hiding in the dark corner of the room, with a smirk etched upon its face.

**TBC**

* * *


	6. Charmed

Chapter 6 Charmed by the devil

* * *

The prince dressed up as soon as he was done, unaware of the presence of the figure. Amber emerged from the corner suddenly and smiled slyly," Hello my lord, doing fine?" Dracula gave a fanged smile," Why Amber...how did you get in?"

"Well...you see, I'm just cleaning up the room, when I saw you enter so I hid immediately in a corner and watch the little 'show'," Amber laughed sheepishly and ran off.

Dracula smiled devilishly as an evil thought filled his mind. A thought of having Amber as his bride and maybe more...

Anna woke up as darkness began to fall and walked wearily towards the balcony, glancing out at the scenery. Gabriel knocked at the door and she allowed him to enter. "Have you slept well, Anna?"

"Yes," she replied, as the thought of how her brother and she died flashed across her mind. She started to feel hatred toward him.

"Anna, I have something that I longed to ask you," he spoke softly.

"What do you want to ask?" she said, not looking at him. Unhappiness were set on the hunter's face as he continued,"Why didn't you try to escape when Dracula held you captivated? Do you have feelings for him?"

"No, do you doubt me?" she asked, casting a disappointed look toward him.

"No Anna...I-"before he could continued any further, Anna said,"I will never forgive you, Gabriel," and ran off crying.

Meanwhile, the count, in human form was hanging from a large tree beside the window, his arms crossed in front of his chest, swaying slightly side by side with the wind, like a large bat.

He gave a little hiss of delight as he had seen and heard everything. As Anna went off, he dropped to his feet and followed.

Anna stopped panting and once again, recalled what Gabriel had said and slowly began to feel detested toward him. A single tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't be upset, my dear...It isn't worth it," a voice exclaimed as a dark figure approached her.

Anna looked up and recognized the figure as Dracula. He smiled and stretched out his hand, "Come, leave him and be with me. I will treat you better that he does. Trust me."

Anna began to feel grateful towards him and accepted the hand. Carrying her in bridal style, he morphed to his winged form and took flight.

Arriving in his castle, Dracula was immediately welcomed by his three brides. Aleera was seen gliding toward him, wanting his embrace, but stopped upon seeing Anna in his arms. A jealous and dark look played across her features.

"Aleera, don't even try..." Dracula warned for he had seen her look. He shifted his gaze towards Marishka, grinning slyly. Marishka looked away and this action was instantly being noticed by Verona and Aleera. Aleera hissed softly.

With that, the count teleported to a room. In the room, he carried her over to a bed and placed her there. Covering her with the comforter, he bided her goodnight.

Anna closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The door closed and immediately, she opened her eyes. She wondered if she had made the right choice...And decided to take a walk. She got off her bed and toward the window, gazing out. A low hushed voice came from behind her.

"How does it feel to be in my master's arms, Anna?"

Anna was shocked, she recognized the voice as Aleera's and turned. There she stood, fangs bared, her violet's eyes darkening threateningly....

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: Update will be delayed as there is an important examination coming soon... 


	7. Lurked

Chapter 7: Lurked

A/n: I'm back. Pleased to see me again? Sorry for keeping all of you waiting and hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What do you want from me, Aleera," Anna asked as she cast an ignorant look toward Aleera, who was now advancing toward her while a malevolent smile was seen etched on her face.

"I want you to vanish from this world forever," Aleera replied in an evil tone as she pinned Anna onto the wall, closing in for the kill.

"Stop what you are doing right now, Aleera," a voice of a man spoke solemnly as a familiar figure appeared behind Aleera, whose canines were now touching on the neck of Anna.

Shocked, and at the same time, petrified, she quickly turned around, facing the master with a loving smile etched on her face while changing back into her human looks.

"How dare you try to hurt Anna, even after I have warned you in the hall just a few moments before," Dracula snarled ferociously as anger was surging inside him.

The prince shifted his gaze toward Anna and after he had assured that she was alright, he look back at Aleera and continued, "How dare you disobey my orders, Aleera," finishing with this sentence, he began to advance toward Aleera.

Aleera retreated as Dracula advance in the direction of hers while a malicious smile was seen creased on his face. She stopped suddenly, hitting on the wall. She looked back and realized that there was no way for her to move backward anymore. She was cornered!

Aleera watched helplessly as the Count continued to advance toward her, finally reaching in front of her after a few seconds. She stared in horrors as the canines of her master began to lengthen in front of her eyes, turning into razor- sharp, menacing fangs. All colour drained from her master once human's face.

"Aleera, you shall suffer for not obeying my orders," Dracula hissed while lowering his head. Aleera could only look and accept her fate of disappearing from this world forever as she did not have the strength or ability to fight off her master, and at the same time, she was rigid with fear at this moment of time.

"Wait, Dracula,' a weak voice of a woman spoke. The count immediately stopped what he was doing and turned his head and looked at Anna, who had just regained her composure after the shock.

"Don't kill Aleera," Anna continued.

"Why? "Dracula questioned.

"She is your wife, a woman who loves you deeply," Anna answered, recalling about how Gabriel had doubted her earlier on. "Don't let the woman who loves you feel unhappy and disappointed at you," saying this, Anna began to run back toward her chamber while silent tears was seen streaking down her cheeks.

Dracula stood still on the spot, thinking on the things Anna had said and finally turning to face Aleera.

"Go back to your chamber and rest now and don't ever had any evil motive on Anna, or I shall destroy you," Dracula spoke threateningly, casting an annoyed look toward her before he went back to his chamber.

Aleera stood there, completely stunned by the incident that happened a few seconds ago. Meanwhile, another lone figure was seen hiding in a corner, watching the event happened just now as a smirk was seen fixed across her features.

Dracula was thinking on what Anna had said just minutes ago when a knock resounded on the door of his chamber. He got up, went to open the door and to his surprise, it was Verona.

"What the matter with you, my dear," he spoke tenderly as a lovingly and a concern smile was seen etched on his face.

Verona walked into the prince's chamber politely while the kind of gaze Dracula used to look at Marishka kept revolving in her mind. It seemed like she had thousand and thousand of questions to ask him.

"Verona, do you have any problems or do you feel unhappy that I let Anna stayed here, in this castle?" Dracula asked, caring for the feelings of Verona.

"No, it is that I will like to ask you about what happen between you and Marishka," Verona asked.

Dracula floundered, trying to think about how to tell Verona when she opened her mouth to speak again, "have you already joined with her and asked her to bear your child?"

"Yes," the count replied, feeling bad for breaking his promise. "How can you...." Verona pouted as she continued, "Master, I'm tired and I wish to go back to my chamber and rest. Saying this, Verona walked toward the door and as she was prepared to open the door, she was embraced by her back.

"You can rest here tonight," Dracula spoke seductively as the evil thoughts once again filled her mind. "I...." Verona refused, thinking how he and Marishka had....

"Verona, you are the most obedient one among the three and you had never refused me before," Dracula coaxed as a charmingly smile creased on his face. "No, master, I wish to sleep alone tonight," Verona remained refused.

Incensed, Dracula pinned Verona forcefully onto the bed and spoke, "I'm the master, your husband, and your role of being my wife and the first mistress of this castle is to obey my wishes," finishing with that, he lowered his head, kissing on the neck of Verona gently.

The moans of Verona echoed throughout the whole night and ceased the next morning, leaving both of them breathless and Verona proceeded back to her own chamber and rest......

* * *


	8. A change of heart

Chapter8 A change of heart

A/n: Sorry to keep all of you waiting because I'm quite busy lately. Hope that you all will enjoy this chapter!

Exhausted, Verona slowly strolled back to her own chamber, recalling about the behavior of her master last night. _He had never force her to do something that she did not want to, but last night he had…….and the night he spent with Marishka. What had happened to him exactly that cause the change in him?_ These questions kept whirling in her mind, making her confused.

As she continued to wonder about the questions and glide, finally she reached before the door of her chamber. She entered tiredly into her chamber, heading toward her coffin and rest.

Meanwhile, the same dark, mysterious figure was seen hiding at a corner, silently spying on the prince and Verona while the same smirk was seen shining within the depths of its fathomless eyes. _Who is it and what did it wants? I do not know._

Darkness, filled with lots of perilous creatures and unknown dangerous, once again swallowed the whole Earth while the count awaked from his sleep, preparing to hunt forhis food.

He walked to the window, admiring at the beautiful scenery and enjoying the cool and relaxed breeze of the night.

"What had I done? What is wrong with me lately? "Why am I becoming so corrupted?" He whispered softly to himself. His tone filled with questions. Feeling that the air here was very bothering him, he decide to take a walk.

He walked out of his chamber, toward the tower where he met Anna. Once again, the familiar emotion he had for Anna filled him and uncontrollably he found himself gravitating toward her.

"Hello, my love, what are you doing alone out here," he asked charmingly, a sense of joy emanated from him. "Ah.... I was just looking at the scenery," Anna answered clumsily as she did not know what to say.

"Are you still thinking of Gabriel?" Dracula asked in a tone that was filled with concern. "No, I hate him and I do not wish to see him forever…." Anna spoke, concealing her true feelings to the count.

"Since when have you become so thoughtful?" Anna asked, her tone filled with puzzled.

"They were only applied to you. Only you can tame me. You know how I felt for you when you were with Gabriel and now with my emotions were rekindled, these feelings became stronger. I had never felt such a strong emotion before, until you appeared. I love you, Anna. Will you marry me?"

The things that Dracula suddenly said to her made her shocked and could not find a word to speak. She could only stare at the count. _How can he speak suddenly like that? He speaks of emotion, feeling and even love. He even asked me to marry him, how could he?_

"It is unbelievable!" She muttered under her breath, her gaze filled with doubts.

"Anna, please marry me. I promise that I will trust you and love you. I will not behave like Gabriel," the prince added.

"Yes, I will marry you," Anna answered, comparing him to Gabriel.

"Do you mean it?" he asked as to confirm Anna's decision while a joyful smile was seen etched on his face."….. Yes," Anna replied carefully and clearly to the count after considering her decision for the final time.

"So do you mind we carry out our wedding at a ball where I will invite all my friends to witness this grand occasion of ours?" Dracula asked.

"No, I did not have any opinion with the wedding as I will follow all the decisions of yours," Anna replied.

"But what will your three wives think and how will they react when they heard this news that we are getting married?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't care how they will react or feel," he answered.

Anna looked at Dracula for a few second, her gaze filled with emotions that she could not express in words before she continued, "I'm tired"

"Rest well Love while I leave for my hunt," Dracula replied lovingly and summoned his winged form and flew. Staring at his shadow until it disappeared; she walked back to her chamber and rest.

Amber walked out from a corner, thinking of what Dracula had said to Anna while she chuckled softly. "How did the count managed to say such a thing and speaks in such a mushy way to a woman, a human, "she murmured.

_How irony._

The thought of it amused her, furthermore, made her wants to gag.

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: I want reviews! The more the better! 


	9. Doubts

Chapter 9 Doubts

Fluffy white clouds floated lazily in the azure blue sky like puffs of cotton wool. The blazing sun touched the eastern horizon filling the sky with enchanting colours.

It was morning by now while the prince lay still inside his coffin, awake. Unable to fall asleep at all, he stepped out of his coffin, deciding to take on the corridor.

"Why had Anna agreed to marry me?' Is it because of my charm and gentleness toward her had moved her heart or she had agreed only to make Gabriel jealous and angry?" Dracula murmured while he strolled, pondering on the questions for he doubt Anna. He continued to walk on the corridor, murmuring the question to himself for a few minutes, until a familiar footstep was heard behind him, which immediately stopped him.

"Hello, Dracula," Amber called as the count turned around calmly, a smile played across his lips while he returned the greeting in a loving tone. "Hi, Amber, my darling."

"I'm not your darling. I'm your minion who is send here to help you by your father," Amber replied back quickly, her face contorted.

"Okay, don't be angry, my dear, you will not know when you would be charmed by me, so don't be so sure now," Dracula answered back, a playful and sly smile etched on his face.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR DARLING, NOT NOW, AND NEVER WILL BE FOREVER!" Amber bellowed, thinking how disgusting and thick-skinned he was, always thinking that his charm would lure all women to him.

Before the prince could open his mouth, Amber continued hastily, "I'm starving, please excuse me, "saying that, she flounced out of the corridor, heading straight towards the dinning hall.

Dracula gave a little hiss, followed by a malevolent smile and watched Amber as she left.

"What a tough but wonderful woman whom exudes a great amount of charisma....Just wait, Amber. I will make you mine very…soon…" The count uttered confidently under his breath and went back to his chamber and rest.

The moon had risen, casting a pale twilight over Castle Dracula. The dark prince had awakened from his slumber, reclining comfortably on a couch in front of the fireplace, pondering.

A knock resounded through the door and Igor entered. "Master, you called for me?" Igor asked in a hoarse voice, keeping his tone low and his head bowed.

"Yes Igor. I have summoned you. I have a very important task for you to do," Dracula answered. "I want you to organize a ball and inform all of our friends to be there as to witness the marriage of Anna and me."

Igor was shocked and surprised upon hearing the news. How unbelievable it is, he thought as he recalled how Anna had wanted to kill his master three years ago and now she agreed to marry him. "Are you sure, master?" he muttered, looking up at the count, whose two inscrutable liquid eyes were fixed upon him.

"M-master…I..." Igor stammered, knowing that the count must have overhead him.

"Igor, my good and loyal…minion, I trust that you will do a good job." Dracula spoke, his face serene.

"Yes, master. I won't disappoint you," saying this, he bowed before the prince and retreated to accomplish the task.

In the throne room of Castle Dracula, the count sat on a couch position near the fireplace, a knock disrupted the thoughts of his and he jerked his head towards the door and hissed, "Who it is?"

"Master, it's me, together with my two sisters," The first bride answered softly.

"Come in," Dracula replied as the brides glided in.

"Okay, since all three of you are here, I want to announce to you all that a very grand occasion is going to take place soon, " he spoke while a sense of joy emanated from him.

"What occasion it is, master?" Aleera asked quickly, excitement was shown on her face. "It is a ball that is organizes to witness the marriage of Anna and me," Dracula answered as the brides looked at him wildly.

"It's not true…Master, is it?" Verona questioned.

"Tell me master, that it is not true." Aleera said, joining in the conversation.

"No Master, you cannot marry Anna. We can satisfy your needs Master. There's no reason why you should find another bride…" Marishka added.

"Silence!" Dracula bellowed and bared his fangs. "As far as I know, you will try to kill her, when she becomes my bride. So be quiet!"

"B-but…Master!" Aleera could not continue to speak as her master had opened his mouth to speak again, "don't try to persuade me to cancel the marriage anymore as I had decided to marry with Anna. It is my choice whether to marry with her not. The three of you do not have the power to change or interrupt with my decision. As my wives, you all should respect my choice," saying this, he looked his three wives' eyes, his gaze evincing no emotion or thoughts.

"B-but… Master…" Verona had no chance to finish her sentence, Dracula had spoke again," no more comments or complaints from you all and now go back to each of your chambers and rest as the sun will be rising soon.

Although the three brides still had lots of words they to say, but left with no choice at all, they bowed before the prince as a sign of goodnight and retreated to rest…

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the waiting as my computer had broke down. 


	10. The ball

Chapter 10:The ball

A/n: I'm back! Glad to see me? I hope so.

As the new year had started, I'm very busy with my schoolwork and also coping with some of my new subjects, and because of these, the update had been delayed. I sincerely apologise to all of you for the delay.

But here, I have a question to ask all of you that is: how is my story so far? You all can answer my question by reviewing me in this chapter or you all can chose to email me atdarkzdragon to provide me some views and ideas. Also you can ask me questions about my story by the same method.

I had finished with my questions and now sit back and enjoy my story!

* * *

The warm, soothing winds blew through Rome for three days, carrying them a rolling cloud of dirt, leaves and twigs. In Transylvania, the invisible currents tore limbs from trees, sent garbage cans rolling through the street, scattering their contents all the way, rattled windows, banging screen doors, and upended patio tables. Toward the end of third day, the windstorm died down, leaving the skies a sunny blue scoured clean of all haze. 

The day of the ball had finally arrived as happiness and excitement filled the entire castle. The moon had not yet risen, and the Prince had already awakened from his slumber, a delightful but anxious smile was seen etched on the edge of his mouth.

Unable to fall asleep again due to the chattering noise of the servants outside his chamber, he walked toward the window, glancing out at the beautiful scenery while he recalled the moments he and Anna had spent together for the past few months as darkness slowly engulfed the whole surroundings.

A knock suddenly resounded on the door which immediately disrupted his thinking, his thoughts.

"Come in," he hissed while Aspar, one of the male minion Dracula trusted the most entered politely, carrying a tray with both of his hand, a western suit was seen placed neatly on it.

"Master, the ball is going to begin soon. So please get changed and proceed to the dancing hall," Aspar spoke, his tone filled with respect.

"My dear minion, I will get changed when I think it is the time, so I do not need anyone to remind me. Now go to the hall and check one more time whether all the things are well prepared. I want this ball to be successful. It must be flawless and perfect," the count demanded, his expression was very firm and serious.

"Yes, master," finishing with this line, he bowed before the Prince and retreated.

After the shadow of Aspar had completely disappeared, Dracula quickly changed into the western suit and hurriedly, he proceeded to the dancing hall that was located five miles away outside of the village, in the city.

The moon has already risen, casting a pale light on the façade of the building which made it looked more eerie and scary. Dracula dismounted from the carriage and walked gracefully into the hall while ethereal music began to echo through the entire grand place and ceased when he reached at the foot of the staircase.

A stunning woman appeared, dressed in a black exquisite evening gown encrusted with shiny diamonds and jewels, was seen walking elegantly down the staircase, while she scanned the entire hall shock and wonderment.

The hall was immense, larger than the previous one she had gone three years ago. It was well- lit with chandeliers and candelabras was seen placed at each of the corner of the hall, making it to look more stylish and impressive. As she continued to walk down, she could see ornate statues placed at each and every corner of the hall, just beside the candelabras.

"Anna, my love, you're very beautiful and attractive tonight," Dracula spoke affectionately while he stretched out his hand to hold Anna, a joyful smile was seen creased on his face.

Anna gave her hand to the count and continued "thank you," while following him as he led her to the centre of the hall, the gaze filled with admiration focused on both of them, just like the scene when Cinderella danced with the Prince, in the fairytale.

The light and delicate music once again sounded through the grand and immense hall as Dracula and Anna led the guests to dance with them.

"Anna, my wish had finally fulfilled, that is having you as my wife," the count spoke, happiness emanated from him.

"Dracula, oh no..., my lord, do you..." before she could finish her sentence, a commotion had happened which disrupted her words.

A familiar man emerged from the crowd, walking towards both of them. His black leather trench coat fluttered like a dark moth as he walked, a crossbow was seen clutched tight in his hand, and his expression was malignant and stern.

"Anna, you really want to marry this evil vampire?" Gabriel questioned, disappointment was shown on his face.

"I..." Anna stammered, not knowing how to answer his question. At this point of time, she was really lost. The person she had once loved had come here, to her wedding ceremony with another man, who was once her enemy. He had come here and questioned her, what was she going to do...?

* * *

TBC 

A/n: I want reviews! Remember to provide me some ideas and views.


	11. Au revior

Chapter 11: Au revior

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back again. Long time no see; have you all miss me a lot? As I was quite busy recently, so I am delayed in updating the next chapter. Once again, I have received some help from my friend (Countess Carmilla) while I am writing this chapter, and also I would like to thank all of you for waiting for me. Hope you would enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Silence and stillness filled the entire hall while the gaze of everyone were focused on the hunter, shocked and surprised at the moment due to his sudden appearance at the ceremony, when suddenly he spoke, which immediately broke the quiet atmosphere of the hall.

"Why would you want to be with him?" Gabriel asked softly in disbelieve while the count watched in amusement and stepped forward.

"Anna, tell him whom you chose to be with…" he whispered and nodded mockingly. Anna remained where she was, unsure of what to say.

"I…" she began, trying her best not to stutter as she looked down onto the ground.

"Tell me Anna! Why?" Gabriel asked, his tone rose as his patient grew thin.

"You have a choice, Anna… I'm not forcing you to be with me if you're unwilling," the count spoke, directing his gaze towards Gabriel with a slight smirk. Anna followed Dracula's gaze and saw Gabriel's angry eyes staring fiercely at her.

"I… I won't go with you," Anna replied softly at last and turned her head away when Gabriel eyes had a look of shock in them while she recalled he had not trusted her that day before she left with the count and how Dracula had treated you during the days when she stayed with him in the castle.

"No, you're lying to me…" Gabriel murmured softly under his breath while he retreated a few steps, toward the door, laughing to himself.

Dracula laughed as well, his laughter which drowned Gabriel's out. Gabriel stopped laughing as if he had just waked from a trance.

"Well, well… Gabriel," Dracula slowly approached Anna from behind and slipped his arms around her waist, embracing her. Anna tensed, but allowed it, her gaze quickly wandering on the ground, avoiding Gabriel's.

"Now that you have heard what Anna had said…" the count smiled and pulled Anna back to the dance just as the music resumed at his cue.

'You may join in if you wish, friend," he shouted and laughed as he led Anna within the crowd of dancers, instantly, he disappeared from his sight.

Gabriel watched mildly in despair while sorrow and regret filled him and left soon after. The count led Anna towards a stage where a vampire could be seen standing before an altar.

He snapped his finger and everybody's attention were on them while the music ceased. " I want to announce to you that Anna and I will be married and now I want you to witness this grand ceremony! The count cried and applauses sounded everywhere, leading him to smile.

Anna stared in awe at the crowd clapping and saw the arrogant look on Dracula's face, which disgusted her greatly. He saw the look on her face, but ignored it and grabbed her roughly forward.

"Let it begin!"

"Miss Anna Valerious, are you willing to be Count Vladislaus Dracula's wife forever and serve him with knowledge that he will be your husband"

"…Yes…I do"

"Count Vladislaus Dracula, are you willing to take Miss Anna Valerious as you wife?"

"Yes I do," the count replied as happiness and excitement emanated from him while he put on the ring onto her finger and placed a kiss on her cheeks as he carried her up in a bridal style and towards his chamber.

Everybody watched as the count left, bowing after him respectfully.

Anna stared at him as he carried her, allowing herself to be led by him. Dracula smiled, entering the chamber and placed Anna on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Anna," he whispered softly but rather seductively at her ear while his hand slipped around her waist as he licked her neck.

Sensing what the count's intention was, she moved slightly away from him immediately and turned her head towards the other direction for she did not wish to meet his questioning eyes.

"Anna... Why? Why did you refuse me? We are husband and wife now, so there is no reason you should…" he asked, stopping without finishing his sentence as he looked at Anna, and suddenly, he smiled foolishly to himself, seeming to know an answer to it.

"Are you still thinking of Gabriel? Have you accept my proposal just as to make him angry and regret for what he had done to you, and also jealous about it?" he asked again, his tone rose while anger and a sense of betrayal filled him.

Upon hearing his words, Anna turned around and looked at him with a pair of disappointed eyes while she spoke, "you don't trust me? You suspected me just like what Gabriel did to me?"

"No… Anna, I didn't. It is just that I don't really understand why you…" he explained while he placed his hand on her cheeks, caressing them.

"Why I refuse you? The only reason is that I am not mentally prepared yet to born you a child," Anna answered, explaining as she looked down onto the ground.

"…If it is like this, I will respect your decision as I will always. If you feel prepared at anytime, please tell me as I will always wait for you," Dracula spoke, watching her with a look of concern in his gaze while he embraced her into his chests, smelling the fragrance of her hair.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was seen sitting at the fireplace, in the Valerious mansion, pondering.

"It's all my fault!" he bellowed, regret and remorse were present in his tone as he threw the chair across the room, hitting the wall near the door and walked towards the window, collapsing to the ground as he blamed himself.

At the same time, the same familiar dark figure was seen hiding in some corner, chuckling. What exactly was his motive, no one knows, nor either did they know he was there, secretly looking at them…

* * *

**TBC**


	12. The true identity

* * *

Chapter 12: The true identity 

A/N: This chapter, I promise that it will explain all your doubts that you had to the character of Amber. It will be interesting as I think so. After this chapter, I will be changing my name to: Countess Evans Mayfair. So sit back and enjoy this chapter and hope that you will support the next chapter even if I had changed my name.

* * *

Night falls, the moon was seen shinning brightly in the dark, perilous sky. Amber was seen strolling along the corridors, deep in her thoughts as she entered her chamber. 

The room swallowed by darkness, except that it was lit dimly by candelabras which was placed at each corner. The fire was noticed flickering idly about the candles as Amber looked towards the table; a letter was spotted, placed neatly on it.

Devoured by curiosity and shock, she glided towards the table, clutched the letter tight up into her hand as she opened to read:

To: our dear daughter, Amber,

We have long kept a secret from you since the day you are born to us as we were afraid that you will despise or even hate us if you even get to be known to this. But… as we have seen that you have already grown up by now, we decided to tell you this secret as it may put your life in danger or even others if we do not tell you this now.

You are a half-blood, my child, which means you possessed the blood, the powers and the hungers of a werewolf and at the same time, a vampire. We know that you will not be able to accept this and may not want to continue to read along upon coming to this part, but… please do not do that as it is really important, so… please don't stop here.

As the werewolf's blood that flowed in your veins are stronger that the vampire's that you possessed, you will need to mate with one of the male creature during the day when you have your 20th birthday, which will arrive in 2 days time and this is a very normal procedure for every of them. This also applied for the males also and so… I have chosen your mother, who is a vampire.

Amber, you can change into your werewolf form or drink the blood of one's like a vampire if you want to for you possessed the powers of both, but… that does not mean you will be able to stop the mating possess, so this letter, which I have written and asked one of my friend to deliver to you is to warn you about this. You must learn to choose the right partner to mate or else you might get hurt.

Hope that you will not resent or blame us for what we are and may god bless you to escape from all dangers.

Your mum and dad

She put the letter weakly down on the table as she slowly retreat a few steps back, collapsing on the bed. She was unable to accept what she had read for the last few minutes, tears were seen welling in her eyes. Sorrow and agony filled her.

"I… a half-blood…" she muttered softly under her breath, lost, not knowing what to do at this moment.

She stood up finally after a few seconds had passed, wiping her tears away from her cheeks as she walked towards the door and headed towards the chamber of Anna.

Upon reaching, she knocked gently on it, thoughts and memories whirling in her mind.

"Come in," a voice called out as she entered while wondering what she should said. Closing the door behind her, she stood still on the spot and looked at Anna.

Bewilderment and astonishment filled Anna as she looked Amber back, "who are you and what do you want?" she asked, walking towards her.

"Have you forgotten me, Anna？I am your childhood friend, Amber…." She whispered, tears were once again seen filling her eyes.

"You are Amber…? The girl who I play and share my troubles with when I am about 7 years old and then you left, moved away with your parents when I am about the age of 15…?" she gasped, stunned as she stood silently before her, scanning her.

Amber did not answer her, but just merely nodded slightly. Her gaze was lost and helpless as she tried hard to convince her, to clear all of her doubts.

"…Amber…" she cried out rather happily as she came closer to her, embracing her instantly. "Where have you gone…? You know how much I missed you after you have left…? I have thought of finding you, but… I don't know where exactly you and your parents had moved to…"

"We have been out of the town, far away from where you are living. Oh… never mind that… I have a lot of urgent matters to discuss and tell you now… and you must help me, Anna…" she explained, changing the topic.

Anna watched her carefully as she pulled Amber gently on her hand, leading her towards her bed, urging her to sit down and talk. She sat down upon knowing her purpose, keeping silent.

"…Anna…. The reason why I have come here is to revenge for you, on both of the men, Gabriel and Dracula. You have got hurt deeply because of them, whether it is emotionally or physically… and I am really delighted to see the hunter suffering in agony now… But as for Dracula, I afraid I may not have the time to revenge for you as something really serious is going to happen after 2 days time…" she stopped, catching up her breath. Her head was bowed low as she sis not want to meet Anna's questioning gaze or let her see her fears that was seen etched on her face at this moment.

She wondered for a few minutes, perplexed. "What do you mean something is going to happen after 2 days time, Amber… and furthermore, I… do not need you to revenge for me… I love the count now. And as for Gabriel, I have long since forgotten him from the very day he misunderstood me…"

"I…I am a half-blood, Anna, a werewolf and at the same time, a vampire…" she murmured rather bitterly under her breath as her hand was seen raised to cover her face.

Shocked and surprised to hear her words, she stared at her for a minute and then shifted her gaze towards the ceilings without uttering a single word or sound.

She stood up suddenly, advancing towards the windows as she glanced out into the dark night sky as Anna watched her rather quietly, at the bed.

Meanwhile, the count was seen landing on the ground as he morphed back into his human form. He had just returned from his hunt for the day, smiling, feeling rather pleased with himself as he walked towards the chamber of Amber.

Knocking softly on the door, entering the chamber after a few minutes without Amber's permission, he was surprised to discover that there was no one there in the room. He walked slowly in, sat down on her bed as he scanned the room carefully.

He saw the letter, which was still placed on the bed. Curious, he took up towards him in the hand and began to read, smiling after a few minutes to himself. Shocked but at the same time, pleased to know the truth, he stood up, preparing to headed back towards his room. Evil motives in his mind…

* * *

TBC 


	13. The escape

Chapter 13: The escape

A/N: First of all, I wanted to apologise for my disappearance for the past half year as I am busily preparing for my final year exams which ended only during December last year. I intended not to continue the story after all these, but after seeing more reviews, I decided to write again. Please pardon for the mistakes that I am going to make in this chapter for I have not written any story for quite some time. I hope this chapter will be as interesting as the previous chapters to all of you. Enjoy

* * *

I'm a… half blood, Anna, a werewolf and a vampire at the same time. This sentence continued to sound through the mind of Anna. She was stunned at the moment she heard these words. She had no idea how she was going to react to this news. Is she going to hate Amber and even kill her for she is a half-blood? The only thing she could do now was to stare at the back of Amber quietly, waiting for her next words. 

Meanwhile, Amber continued to glance out towards the dark night sky. She did not dare to face Anna or do not know how to. She knew what Anna was feeling and thinking about now. She looked towards the night sky with the stars shinning brightly within them. How beautiful and peaceful they seem to be. She hopes that she could become one of the stars, where all her troubles would be gone for long…

Every second that passes seemed like hours to both of them. The continuous silence between them becomes more and more unbearable as time passes. Amber gave a soft sign before turning around to look at Anna. A tinge of sadness flashed across her eyes.

Anna looked up, towards her childhood friend. She saw her sadness, her hatred and her helpless. The thought of hating and killing her once again flashed across her mind. She had seen herself driving a stake into her best friend. Then there was a lot of blood as Amber moaned in pain. NO!!! A voice screamed through her head. She is your friend, your best friend. You can't kill her… even that she is a half-blood.

She stood up from her bed and glided towards Amber. She was not going to hate her no matter what she is. Her love for her was deep and nothing could break it. She was her only friend she had since she was young. The only friend who she can share her troubles with.

Amber began to walk towards Anna too after seeing her childhood friend advancing her. They embraced each other when they finally meet each other at the centre of the room. Tears were seen falling down from both of their eyes as they cried loudly, hoping to forget all of the things. However, deep in their heart, they knew very well that these will not put to an end with just crying.

Meanwhile, the count stood outside the chamber, smirking. The cries of the two women had greatly aroused his interests. Things had become more and more interesting and he could wait to see what will happen next. There was only a single thought in his mind at the moment; that is he wanted both of them and that he will succeed very soon. Very soon, he will make both of them his.

Wiping the tears, both of them once again look up to each of them. Amber gave a small smile. She knew that Anna does not hate her for what she was.

"… Thank you, Anna. Thank you very much for not hating me. Thank you…." She said excitedly. For the moment, there was not word than grateful that is able to describe what she was feeling for Anna.

"Don't thank me, my friend. You are my friend. I will not hate you for such a small thing. These things are not within your control and so there is no reason that I should detest you. Furthermore, you have not done any harm to me…" Anna spoke as she returned a smile to Amber.

"Thank you," Amber thanked Anna once more time before continuing, "Anna… you got to help me to escape from this castle please. If not, something terrible will happen to me. So please, Anna… Help me…"

"Calm down, Amber. Please calm down and tell me what is happening," Anna whispered softly to Anna, hoping to calm her down.

Amber took a deep breath as both of them walked back towards the bed and sat down. "Do you know werewolf have to mate when they are 20 year-old?" Amber began with a question.

"Yes… I know," Anna replied. Hearing this question, she knew now what was happening. Amber was turning 18 in two days time and that means that… At this moment, she finally understand why Amber wanted to leave the castle as fast as she could.

An evil smile was seen etched on the count's face upon hearing these words.

"Well, well, well, my little darling, let's see if you can escape from my clutches even with the help of my bride," he whispered softly under his breath and walked towards the windows. Within seconds, he had already spread out two of his gigantic wings and took flight. He will be waiting for her outside of the castle.

Without saying another word, Anna grabbed hold of her friend's hand and together, they ran towards Amber's chamber. She got to get her out as fast as she could. She will not want her to get hurt by the count. She will bring her out of this castle no matter what.

Pushing the door opened, both of them proceeded to pack up the things. Amber took up the letter on the table and stuffed it into her luggage. By the time they finished, it was already midnight where the clock on the clock tower chimed loudly once again.

They began to advance towards the gate at the faster speed they could achieve. The only thing that can make Anna put down her worry now was to get Amber out of this dangerous place as soon as possible. They reached the door of the castle and walked outside, with the cool night breeze instantly blowing gently on their face.

Step by step, they approached the main gate of the castle, keeping as quiet and as careful as they could. Each step they took increased their fear inside them, scaring that they might be discovered by someone, especially by the count. On the other hand, the more they closed in to the gate, the safer they feel. Only a few minutes more and Amber will be out of this place, not to be returned again. But whenever Anna thought of not able to meet her best friend again, the sadness in her began to rise inside her again.

Anna placed her hand on the lock of the main gate. It was cold. Giving a hard pull, careful not to make a big sound at the same time, the gate was opened with a small gap. They walked through it and there, they reached the outside of the castle.

Anna led Amber to the stable. There, she had chosen a fast stallion for her. Anna urged Amber to mount onto the horse and then helped her to tie all her luggage onto it.

Both of them looked at each other sadly. Nope of them wanted to leave each other at all. They had just met and now, they were going to be separated again.

"Please take care, Anna. Don't let any of the man hurt you…" Amber told her best friend where Anna replied with a nod.

Both of them looked back to Castle Dracula once more. It looked like a cold prison to both of them and Anna, as the bride of the count, was to be imprisoned in this place for eternity. Thinking of these, Amber felt anger and helpless again. She was angry for her uselessness that she could not help her best friend.

"Please go, Amber… Please go, as far as you could and don't return anymore," Anna whispered sadly and looked away from her best friend.

Amber did not utter another word, but just merely look at Anna for the last time before setting off with a gallop. Anna gave a sign and walked back to the castle. She was glad that Amber was finally safe. However, nope of them know that the real danger was waiting for them at the moment or indeed it was already waiting for them even before Amber left the castle.

The count was getting impatient for Amber's late arrival. He could not wait to bring Amber back to his castle and have her as his bride, just like what he did to Anna.

Amber slowed down the speed of riding once she left far away from Castle Dracula and it was only then that she realized that someone was blocking the way in front of her.

The man looked familiar to her. She had no idea who he was as she was still quite far from him and the surroundings was simply too dark for her to see clearly. He was clad in black and tall in his built. Who was he? She wondered while a smile ran across the man's features.

Only until she was near him that she was stunned and began to feel frightened. She recognized this man. He was Dracula. What she was going to do? He had discovered that she had escaped and here, he had came to capture her. There was no way that she could turn back now.

She pulled her stallion hard to a stop, not far from the count. Dismounting from it, she watched the count as carefully as she could, trying hard to hide her fear at the same time. "Hi…master," she greeted the prince politely, with a forced smile.

"Hello, my beloved minion. So where do you think you are going?'' he returned her greeting before questioning her.

Amber looked towards the count. She was shocked to find that there was lust in his eyes. She knew now that he wanted her. Anna was right. He was the most dangerous creature in this world. What is she going to do in order to escape from his clutches?

"I am going back to the devil, master. I am been called back by your father…" She lied, head bowed low.

"Oh… is it?" the count said playfully, unconvinced by her lie. He began to advance her, where Amber started to retreat while replying,' yes… master."

"Then I shall have my father questioned. I will question him why he had asked you back and not to continue to assist me in killing Gabriel," he whispering, as he continued to advance.

"No… master. Don't question the devil. You will make him angry…" she tried to convince him of dropping the idea of ever questioning his father.

Feeling impatient to talk anymore, he teleported and landed right in front for her. Amber was shocked by his sudden movement and screamed. "My love, don't ever try to deceive me or to escape from me. Nobody has succeeded in doing these and you will not be an exception," he spoke firmly while grabbing hold of her hand.

Amber struggling and tried to fight the count although she knew she will never win him. However, she still wanted to give it a try. She will not be his woman. NEVER! He was his enemy as he had did harm to Anna. But she could not stop these from happening. She will be captured back to the castle by this monster and two days later, she will have given herself to him willingly. Nothing will stop her.

The count morphed into the monster form and carried Amber in his arms before taking flight. Amber struggled hard in his chest, but in vain. They reached the castle in minutes and Amber was taken to a secret chamber, which Verona, even his first bride, do not know. He was confident in possessing Amber and will not let anyone ruin his plan.

Amber scanned the chamber. It was well lit and huge. She stared at the count, where he gave a lustful smile. "Why are you doing, master?" she questioned, not knowing that he had already read her letter.

"I want you as my bride, Amber," the count whispered seductively, still smiling.

"No, I will not be your bride even when I die…" she rebutted back.

"You are wrong, Amber. You will and I am sure. You will be mine in two days time. You will give yourself to me and will need me in just two days time," the count talked back softly as she scanned Amber from head to toe.

"I will not…" she could not continue what she was planning to say.

The count gave a laugh before saying," alright, my love, we shall see who is right…" With this, he turned around and walked towards the door. "Oh yes, don't try to escape again, or else don't blame for locking you up in the room," finishing with this sentence, he left the room, leaving Amber standing helplessly in the room.

Her fate shall come in two night time. Her life will change completely in just two night time…

* * *

TBC 


End file.
